


Try

by Luvinaass



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, grandice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvinaass/pseuds/Luvinaass
Summary: Candice and grant try to make it work. Shameless smut





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Grant and both single in this fic so don't come at me. And if you think it's wrong look at the Emily and Stephen tag thank you. Kudos,comments and questions are appreciated.

It’s seven o’clock in the morning and candice is running late for work. She sees the clock and and her eyes widen. “Wth Caity!” Candie yells at the top of her lungs.

“Wth candice” Caity says running into her room eyes baggy, “you haven’t left yet?” 

“Obviously not why did.’t yo-” Candice stops remembering that Caity is already on hiatus. Candice falls harshly back on the pillow. And a man pops out of the covers.

Caity backs up “Where the hell did you come from?” she questions.

“Um the bar I guess?” The very handsome guy answers.

“Hey, um last night was great but I have to go to work so” Candice says getting out of bed and putting her shoes on.

“Oh that’s okay um you need a ride?” He asks.

“You ride a mustang right?” she asks. He nods

“A ride would be fuckin amazing actually” She says.

‘Okay um i just need to find my clothes umm” He looks over to caity.

“And that is my que to go back to sleep” Caity says as she walks back to her bedroom.

*  
5 minutes later they’re in the car and candices one night stand which name is Jacob begin to have a conversation.

“Wait you seriously have a black belt?!” Candice asked seeming surprised.

“Yea I did karate since like i was 11” Jacob says. “I actually got picked on alot for that” 

“Dude i have to say that’s pretty fucking awesome no wonder you have so much stamina” Candice says smirking while watching him drive.

He smiles.

“Well we're in gymnastics or something because you were pretty bendy” He laughs.

“Good dick makes you bendy” They burst out laughing, “Oh turn here”  
They pull into the flash set and he helps Candice get all her stuff out and bring it to her trailer.He puts her stuff down in her trailer and they walk back to his car.Their is a awkward silence between them.

“So um i would like to see you again, Candice Patton”  
Jacob says leaning on his car.

Candice smiles and looks up at him “We’ll see Jacob.. I don’t know your last name she laughs.

He bends down and pecks her “It’s Black” he pecks her again “It’s Jacob Black”

“Well Jacob Black I have your number and i will be giving you a call” She smiles.

“Alright then I will be going” he says. Then opens his car door and drives off.

Candice looks as he drove away and she turns her back to see Grant,Carlos, and Danielle staring at her.

“Hey guys” she says walking back to her trailer.

“Hey” Carlos and Danielle respond. But not grant he just continues to look at her.

“He was hot.. Really hot” Danielle says to Candice as she walks the opposite direction.

Candice looks down and smiles whiile she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

Carlos and Danielle walks off but Grant is still standing there in what seems to be shock.

“Um Candice uh i thought that um actually nevermind.” He says.

“You thought we were gonna give us a shot is what you mean” Candice says look up at him. “Yea me too but I saw you post that pic with that girl on your story so there’s that” Candice says that then walks off.

Grant’s eyes followed as she did.

*  
There’s a knock at her trailer. She knows who it is who it has to be but she hesitates. She opens the door.

“Hey I feel like I have to explain myself, can I come in” Grant asks.

Candice steps to the side to let him in.

“So the girl on my instagram her name was Andrea” he says rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s an old friend who just came over my house to catch up and stuff”

“Stuff?” Candice asks arms crossed.

“We might’ve had sex” He says and looks down.

“Okay” she says.

“Okay?” He asks looking into her eyes.

“Yea what do you want me to say we thought we could give it a try it just didn’t work out.” she says calmly.

He looks down at her. “I still want to give it a try,Candice I mean if that’s what you still want” he says then looks around her trailer, “Um do you want a ride home or is that vampire looking dude going to give you a ride?” He says looking at her.

“I was actually just going to call an uber but yea that would be nice.” she smiles and starts grabbing her stuff.

Grant grabs her stuff from her “I got it” he winks.

They get into the car and drive off.

“Soo who was that weirdo earlier that dropped you off?” He says sneaking a quick glance at her and diverting his eyes back to the rode. 

“That was Jacob Black and he is no weirdo thank you very much” she says.

“How do you know? How much do you know about this dude?” he says.

She looks down and smirks at the jealousy in his voice, “Well let’s see i know that he likes tequila, drives a mustang, he is amazing in bed, and his last name is black” She says and smiles a wide closed smile.

They stop suddenly at Candice and Caity’s house.

“What?” he says confusion in his voice.

“I said he likes tequila, drives a-” Candice begins to respond.

“You slept with him?” Grant says staring at her.

“Yep” she says easily.

“Candice…” he says then looks away.

“What?” you slept with Andrea.

“That’s different!” He spurts out.

“How?! Because i’m a woman?” she fires back.

“No because i know Andrea and we just got carried away and nothing is gonna come from it!” he says.

“Well nothing is going to come from this either!” she responds.

Grant looks over at her. “Really?” 

“Really that’s why they’re called one night stand,Grant” Candice says and they both smile.

Grant kisses her and she kisses him back. She unbuckles her seatbelt, pushes him down back into his seat and straddles his lap.

They kiss passionately. Devouring each other like wild animals. Grant smooths her ass while she tries to unbuckle his shirt grinding down on his semi-hard erection.

“Fuck” he says.

“Let’s take this upstairs. Candice says stopping the kiss and looking him into the eyes now.

She opens the door and grabs his hand. He starts kissing her neck while she starts and fails trying to put the key in her door.

“Where’s Caity?” He asks into her neck.

“Her and Dylan are out on a date won’t be back till’ tomorrow.” she answers.

“Good” he says into her ear, “I’m going to make you scream tonight.”

Those words did not help with her concentration to get her door open…. But finally it did.

Once inside he pins her back to the door and brings her legs up to his hips.

“Take this off” she says pulling at his buttoned up shirt.

He backs aways and takes it off. All the while candice kicks her jeans off.

He picks her up and brings her to her bedroom and drops her down on her mattress. 

“God i missed you” He says while on top of her sucking the life out of her neck.

He stops to pull her shirt off and is pleased to see she is not wearing a bra.

“I missed them too” he says while taking one into his mouth.

“Fuckkkk” she says grabbing a handful of his hair.

He takes one of his hands and slides it between her beautiful bronze thighs. He slides the center of her black silk panties aside and puts to fingers inside of her. She moans loudly grinding her body into his hands.

“I missed your hands” she says breathless while she continues to ride his fingers.

“Your so wet for me,Candice” he says into her ear.

She brings her hands down and slides his sweats down to his calves and he kicks off the rest. She takes his rock hard member into his hand and starts rubbing her hand down his shaft.

“Fuck” he moans.  
He stops his movements inside of her removes her hand from his cock and slides both of their underwear off and grabs the condom by her bed and slides it on.

“Get on all fours” he says.

She smirks widely and does as he says.

He takes his dick in his hand and starts playing with her opening...teasing it.

Finally he enters her. They stay like that for a minute.

He hovers over her body. And starts to move. “You feel so good, Candice. Shit”

The bed squeaks as he continues to drill into her. She screams just like he said she would.He starts to slow down and does hard painful strokes then starts to go fast again.

They’re both so close. Three more strokes from him and she’s out of here coming all over his shaft. He continues pumping her through her orgasm while spilling his seed into the rubber.

When they’re done he hovers over her breathing heavy.He pulls out of her ties up the condom and throws it away.They lay beside of each other both breathing heavy. She pulls up the cover and lays on his chest.

“That was amazing” she says sounding satisfied.

“Better than the vampire?” He asks sneaking a peak at her.

They laugh.

“Better than the vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! Did you guys like it? I could've put more smut but i want to do a fic with a little more plot first lol.


End file.
